The New Circle
by Shadowlord88
Summary: Impressed by the skills of martial artists on Earth, the Vorlons decide to use them in their war against the Shadows. One of the martial artists that attract their attention is Ranma Saotome.
1. The Vorlon's Aide

Notes: This is a story I originally posted to the Anime Addventure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. It is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty Films and Viz Media. I do not own Babylon 5. It is the property of J. Michael Straczynski and Warner Bros.

**The New Circle**

**Chapter One: The Vorlons Aide**

* * *

For thousands of years, the Vorlons and the Shadows competed with each other in a war of ideology. They fought this war not just to prove the superiority of their ideology to their enemy, but to convert other races, specifically those younger and less-developed, to their views.

Both the Vorlons and the Shadows influenced the development of these younger races, altering their genetic makeup and belief systems to make it easy to control them. Thus the younger races became pawns in the conflict between these two ancient super powers. Since most of the First Ones had left the galaxy, the Vorlons and the Shadows were free to do as they saw fit and carried out their war without interference for many tens of thousands of years.

Sometimes, they abducted members of the younger races they watched over, if they believed a specific individual would be useful to them. Normally, such incidents were extremely rare, since they preferred to alter the development species as a whole to suit their needs in the future. The gradually development of telepaths amongst many races under the Vorlon's care is one such example of meddling. However, on the planet Earth during the late twentieth and early twenty-first centuries, the Vorlons discovered a number of unique individuals who possessed many talents and abilities, but they had not been artificially modified in any way. Seeing the potential use for these beings, they took action.

* * *

1996 AD: Earth Orbit

High above the Earth and completely invisible to any man-made electronic devices, a Vorlon transport slowly circled the planet. Within the vessel, a solitary figure stared at several stasis pods. The glass casing of the pods revealed the forms of the occupants within them. A greenish liquid surrounded their bodies and each of them appeared to be in a deep slumber.

Kosh observed the pods silently. He wondered how these humans would react if they understood what was going to be asked of them. Unlike most of his brethren, he felt some sympathy for the younger races, not simply viewing them as tools for their use. But, while he was capable of compassion, he was not above using them, if it helped the cause of his people.

He decided it was time to return home. His transport, sensing its master's desire, automatically opened a jump point and proceeded to follow the quickest route to the Vorlon homeworld.

The stasis pods were stored on the Vorlon homeworld for many years, their occupants allowed to slumber in peace. However, as the time for the new war with the Shadows approached, it came time to awaken the slumbering humans.

* * *

2258 AD: Babylon 5

"So, Commander, what do you think Kosh wants with us?" Security Chief Michael Garibaldi asked.

"I'm not sure, Garibaldi, but Kosh seemed insistent that we meet him upon his return," Commander Jeffery Sinclair replied to his friend's inquiry.

Kosh had left the station a few days earlier to return to his homeworld. Apparently there was some official business he had to handle, but he did not give any specific reason for his departure. Of course, the Vorlon Ambassador never gave much of an explanation for any of his actions.

The ambassador's ship had just returned and was in the process of docking. Immediatly after exiting hyperspace, he had sent a transmission requesting that the station's command staff meet him in the docking bay. And so, Commander Sinclair, Security Chief Garibaldi, and Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova, Sinclair's second in command, were on their way to the docking bay. Dr. Stephen Franklin, the chief of the station's medical staff, had an emergency in medlab and was unable to attend.

"Whatever Kosh wants it must be something important," Ivanova spoke up, "He almost never to asks anyone to meet him and now he suddenly asks to see all of us on such short notice."

"Well, I guess we are about to find out," Sinclair replied as they arrived at the docking bay Kosh's ship was assigned.

The Vorlon transport gently came to a rest next to the boarding ramp. The patterns on the hull of the ship changed design every few seconds, a hint of the spacecraft's organic nature. An opening formed in the hull of the ship where no hatch had previously been located. Kosh slowly exited his craft, the helmet of his encounter suit turning in the direction of the assembled Earth Alliance officers.

"Welcome back Ambassador Kosh," Sinclair greeted, "Your message said that you wanted to see us."

"Yes," Kosh answered.

Sinclair waited a few moments to see if Kosh would expand on his simple answer, but he remained silent._  
_

"Well, why did you need to see us?" Sinclair asked when it was clear the Vorlon was not going to volunteer information.

"There is a new arrival. You should be informed."

"A new arrival? You mean you brought someone back to the station with you?"

"Yes."

Sinclair and the rest of the command staff were genuinely curious. Naturally, they assumed the new arrival would be another Vorlon. Kosh was the only one any of them had met and the prospect of meeting another member of this mysterious race greatly interested them. It did not take long for Sinclair to ask the question that was on everybody's minds.

"Who did you bring with you?"

Kosh turned back toward his ship.

"He is coming."

At that moment, another figure exited Kosh's vessel. However, it was a human who emerged from the vessel, not another Vorlon. The young man was in his early twenties with black hair tied in a pigtail and blue eyes. He was dressed in a white Chinese vest with gold trim and black pants.

The unexpected appearance of a human from Kosh's ship was a great shock to the assembled Earth Alliance officers. As far as they knew, no humans other than them had regular contact with the Vorlons. Also, the Vorlons strictly guarded their space against intrusions by other races. How a human had ended up in the company of the Vorlons and why he was traveling with Kosh were questions that had Sinclair and and his companions completely baffled.

The pigtailed man moved next to Kosh and gave a small bow in the direction of the Earth Alliance officers. Sinclair decided to take the initiative and greet the latest arrival to his station. He could get to the bottom of this mystery once formalities had been squared away. "Greetings, I am Commander Sinclair. Allow me to introduce Lt. Commander Ivanova and Security Chief Garibaldi." Sinclair gestured to each of his subordinates as he introduced them. He then extended his hand toward the pigtailed man. "Allow me to personally welcome you to Babylon 5."

The pigtailed man grasped Sinclair's hand in a firm handshake. His face bore a pleasant smile. "Thank you for your warm welcome. I am Ranma Saotome, aide to Ambassador Kosh Naranek."

Even Sinclair took several seconds to recover from the shock of this revelation. All of the other ambassador's aides were members of their own race. While there were no rules or regulations preventing ambassadors from having aides from different race, it was very strange that a member of another race would be given so much trust. It seemed even stranger for the Vorlons, who were far more secretive than any other race known to humanity.

Sinclair was about to inquire into how Ranma had become Kosh's aide, but before he could ask Kosh proceeded to exit the docking bay, gliding past Sinclair and the other station officers. He had clearly decided that the discussion was over.

"It was nice meeting all of you. Now, if you'll excuse me." Ranma bowed once more before following after the Vorlon, leaving Sinclair and his companions still confused and bewildered.

"Well, that was interesting." Sinclair spoke as soon as they both had left.

"I'll say," Ivanova replied, "The Vorlons have always guarded their space from other races and yet somehow this guy, a human just like us, has been living on their world."

"And just why did they choose him to be Kosh's aide?" Garibaldi spoke up. "They must place an awful lot of trust in him. Makes you wonder how he gained that trust, doesn't it?"

"Good luck trying to get answers for those questions. Something tells me Kosh isn't going to be forthcoming," Sinclair replied, "In any case, I think things are going to be a little more interesting around here."

* * *

Well, this is the beginning. Let's see how Ranma's presence effects Babylon 5.

Please review


	2. Information and Suspicion

The events of this chapter are from the Babylon 5 episode the War Prayer.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

**The New Circle **

**Chapter Two: Information and Suspicion **

* * *

The Zocalo was alive with activity. Traders and travelers of many races were busy bargaining with the local shopkeepers of Babylon 5's marketplace. Ranma walked through the bustling crowd, his eyes trying to take in everyone and everything around him. Everywhere he turned, he saw another alien he'd never seen before. He was still not used to seeing so many different types of humanoids and the experience was wondrous for him.

"Excuse me. Can I help you young man?"

He snapped to attention, realizing he'd paused in front of a food vendor. The man behind the booth was a reptilian humanoid with a pattern of spots on his head. Ranma remembered the Vorlons informing him about this race, calling them the Narn. Not wanting to appear rude, he decided to see what kind of food the Narn was selling.

"Um, what is this?" Ranma asked as he pointed to one of the containers. It held what looked like a western dish Kasumi had fixed one night in an effort to add a little variety to the dinner table. He believed she had called them Swedish Meatballs.

"That's Breen. It is a delicacy among my people. Would you like to try some?"

Ranma purchased a small sampling of Breen and was surprised to discover that it even tasted like Swedish Meatballs.

Having been wondering the station for several hours now, he figured he'd seen enough for one day. walking out of the exited the Zocalo, he boarded a turbolift to return to his quarters. The turbolift doors opened, revealing the corridors of Green Sector, the ambassadorial wing of Babylon 5. Since he was human, he'd been given residence within the section of Green Sector that was for oxygen-breathing species, while Kosh's quarters were located within the alien sector. This was because the Vorlons led the other races to believe that they required a specific atmosphere to survive; although, Ranma knew this was only an excuse for them to conceal themselves within their encounter suits amongst the younger races.

As he stepped into the corridor, his mind was suddenly flooded with strong emotions. Someone nearby was very frightened and another person was feeling anticipation and hatred. When he first awoke from his centuries long sleep, Ranma discovered the Vorlons had somehow given him telepathic abilities. They explained it would make his duties easier. At first, it had been difficult for him to control his abilities, but with practice he learned many of the techniques used by other telepaths. He could now walk through a crowded corridor and block out most of the passive emotions and voices. However, as was the case with all telepaths, strong emotions always stood out and the hate that he was now sensing came across very clearly.

Images entered Ranma's mind, emanating from the person broadcasting all this hate. He saw exactly what he was planning to do. He saw him stabbing a Minbari woman and branding her. This man did not care at all for her life, just that he was going to send a message to all of the other aliens on the station. Such cruelty sickened Ranma and he hurried off in the direction he sensed they were in.

_"Look out to your left!" _Ranma telepathically warned the Minbari.

The Minbari, a poet named Shaal Mayan, stopped in shock at the unknown voice in her , she noticed she was not alone in the hallway as a shadowy figure appeared to her left, just as the voice in her head had warned.

Ranma could sense the terror and the sudden sensation of pain the Minbari was experiencing, causing him to quicken his pace. He rounded a corner to see a humanoid figure dressed in black attire that covered his entire body standing over the Minbari. He was holding a bloody knife in one hand and appeared to be reaching for something on his belt.

The assailant turned in Ranma's direction, surprised by his sudden appearance. Not giving the man time to react, Ranma leaped forward and delivered a powerful kick to his head. He flew down the corridor a fair distance before landing with a loud thud. He was still alive, but would not be regaining consciousness anytime soon.

Ranma knelt down and examined the wounded Minbari. Blood was flowing freely from the stab wound in her stomach and he knew he needed to get her medical treatment immediately. He scooped her into his arms and headed for the nearest medlab. He figured he could call security when he got there and they could pick up the assailant. After all, he was not going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

Ranma was able to get Shaal Mayan to the nearest medlab facility in time. Dr. Franklin had been on duty at the time and was able to treat her injury. She now lay on one of the medlab's beds recovering. Garibaldi had also been informed about the attack and the attacker was now in custody.

"How is she doc?" Ranma asked, standing by Mayan's bed.

"Her condition has stabilized," Dr. Franklin replied, "It's very fortunate you got her to us as fast as you did, otherwise she might not have made it. We've managed to treat the stab wound, but she is still going to need to rest here for a few days."

"That won't be necessary doctor," Mayan spoke, "I feel fine and I have a schedule to keep. I must depart for Earth tomorrow."

"Travel to Earth?" Franklin questioned.

"Yes, I am Shaal Mayan and I am a writer of Tee'la."

"Tee'la?"

"What you humans would call poetry. I am giving a performance on Earth and I must prepare for the trip."

"I am afraid you're in no condition to travel anywhere," Franklin protested.

"I assure you I am fine. Now, if you will just… Ugh!"

Mayan had been in the process of sitting upright when she suddenly felt a jolt of pain from the area her wound had been located. The pain was intense and made the Minbari poet freeze in place. Both Ranma and Franklin reached over and gently guided her back onto the bed.

"As I said, you need to lie down and rest for awhile. You're just going to have to reschedule whatever business you have on Earth."

Since Mayan was no longer in any immediate danger, Dr. Franklin left to check on another patient.

"I should thank you as well, Ranma. If you hadn't been there, I don't know what might've happened."

"Don't mention it. It is a martial artist's duty to protect those in need; at least, that's what I've always believed."

"Still, you were willing to risk your life for mine."

"It was no sweat. Besides, that thug didn't scare me," Ranma smirked, a little of his old prideful behavior emerging, "And even if he could've hurt me I would still have tried to protect you."

"Ah, you are a follower of the third principle."

"The what?"

"My people have certain principles that we believe all sentient forms of life possess. The third principle of sentient life is the ability to sacrifice oneself for others."

"Well… I suppose I do believe in that."

"Among my people, those who follow the third principle of sentient life are highly revered and looked upon as examples to others. Someone as brave and courageous as you would make a great role model for others."

"You think so?" Ranma replied sheepishly.

About a minute passed in silence before Mayan decided to voice a question that had been on her mind since the attack.

"Right before I was attacked I heard your voice in my mind, correct?"

Ranma sighed, knowing this conversation was coming. He knew that Kosh didn't wish it to become public knowledge that his aide was a telepath, at least not yet. Still, he felt he owed Mayan an explanation and couldn't simply evade her question or lie to her.

"Yeah, that's right. As you may have guessed, I am a telepath." Ranma spoke in a low voice, in order to avoid being overheard. There was currently no one else in their corner of medlab, but he didn't want to take any chances. "You must promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"If that is your wish, I will most certainly keep your secret. It is the least I can do." Shaal Mayan paused for a moment wondering how to phrase her next question. "Are you running from your government's telepath agency? I have heard several stories about human telepaths trying to escape this Psicorp."

"No, I am not running from the Psicorp," Ranma answered, "Although, it probably wouldn't be a good idea for them to know I was here. It's not that I am scared or anything, but they would certainly complicate matters."

"Then why don't you want anyone to know you're a telepath?"

"Let's just say that those I work for would not be happy if such knowledge got out."

Mayan, not wanting to appear rude to her savior, decided not to press the issue further. She was trying to come up with another topic of conversation when her eye caught sight of a familiar face.

"Are you alright?" Delenn addressed her childhood friend as she hurried to her side, "I came as soon as I heard what happened! They said you were stabbed!"

Mayan smiled, hoping to ease her friend's mind. "I'm alright, Delenn. The doctor says I should be fully recovered in a few days. It's all thanks to this young man's bravery. He fought off my assailant and got me here before I lost too much blood. If he hadn't been there, I doubt I would have made it."

Delenn turned to Ranma, as if noticing him for the first time. "I cannot possible express through words how thankful I am to you Mr.…"

"Ranma Saotome, but please don't call me Mr," Ranma grinned.

"Very well, Ranma it is," Delenn bowed, "And I am Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari. I want you to know that I am deeply grateful for your heroism, as I am sure Minbari everywhere will be. If there is anything you need, you only need to ask."

"That's nice of you, but I don't really need anything. But, I was actually intending to meet with you soon Ambassador."

This caught Delenn by surprise. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Ambassador Kosh feels that we should get to know each other. I imagine we are going to be working together a lot in the near future."

Delenn's eyes widened as she realized who she was speaking to. "You're Ambassador Kosh's new aide. I heard Kosh had chosen a human to assist him."

Before anyone could speak again, Dr. Franklin approached the trio. "I am sorry to interrupt, but the Commander just contacted me to see if you two were here. He wants to meet with both of you right now. Mr. Garibaldi has apparently discovered some information about the attacker."

* * *

It was almost 3:00 a.m. Earth Standard Time and Commander Jeffery Sinclair sat behind his desk, rubbing his eyes in order to stay awake. Earlier, he'd been looking forward to a nice evening of rest after spending the bulk of the day trying to mediate talks between Ambassadors G'Kar and Mollari. Like always, the ambassadors of the Narn Regime and the Centauri Republic spent most of the time trading insults instead of actually discussing diplomacy. As a result, he found himself very tired and was looking forward to getting as much sleep as possible. Unfortunately, he'd only been asleep for a couple hours when he got a message from Garibaldi informing him about the assault. He was well aware of how important Shaal Mayan was among the Minbari and knew this business required his personal attention. Even if it didn't, he'd probably have gotten up anyway as he couldn't overlook such a blatant hate crime. Also, the victim was one of Delenn's personal friends.

Garibaldi was also present in Sinclair's office, leaning against the wall opposite the Commander. He said he'd discovered some interesting information concerning Mayan's attacker, but wanted to wait until Delenn and Ranma arrived before discussing his findings.

Eventually, the door to Sinclair's office opened to admit the Minbari ambassador and the Vorlon aide. Sinclair was taken aback by the anger on her face. He'd expected never seen her this enraged before.

"This completely inexcusable Commander!" Delenn launched into an angry tirade, "Shaal Mayan, one of the greatest practitioners of Tee'la among my people, was brutally attacked right in the middle of Green Sector! Completely inexcusable!"

"We have caught the one responsible for attacking her," Sinclair replied, hoping to calm her.

"That does not change the fact it happened in the first place!"

"I advised her to have a security officer assigned to her for escort, but she refused," Garibaldi spoke up.

"She could not have imagined someone would attack her! If it wasn't for the timely arrival of Ranma, Mayan may very well have died!"

"I am sure Commander Sinclair and Mr. Garibaldi would've been prepared if they suspected something was going to happen," Ranma replied, attempting to calm Delenn down, "Right now, we need to find out why it happened and prevent it from happening again."

"You're right, Ranma." Delenn was still angry, but her tone was no longer accusatory.

Seeing the Ambassador had calmed down, Garibaldi decided it was time to tell what he knew. "Well, the reason we called you both here is because we now know the motivation for the assault on Shaal Mayan and we might have an idea for how to prevent it." He stepped over to a wall-mounted computer terminal and brought up the image of a middle-aged man with black hair and blue eyes. "This is the man who attacked her. His name is Jason Flint. He immigrated here three months ago and has been working with Station Maintenance. He has no previous criminal record, but we found documents in his quarters that connect him with the Homeguard."

"The Homeguard?" Delenn asked.

"A group of hate-mongers, who believe non-humans should be forcibly removed from Earth," Sinclair answered the ambassador, "They claim that aliens corrupt human culture, but they are simply trying to rationalize their own prejudices."

"We have seen a recent surge in Homeguard activity on the station," Garibaldi continued, "The attack on Shaal Mayan is the sixth attack on an alien in the last two weeks. At each of the previous incidents, the assailant stabbed the victim and branded their forehead. Fortunately, for Mayan, it seems Ranma was able to stop Flint before he could brand Mayan and he was also able to get her to medlab in time."

Ranma recalled that Flint had been reaching for something on his belt as he stood over Mayan. He clenched his fist angrily, knowing Mayan would've suffered the same fate as the previous victims had he arrived a few seconds later.

"Flint was wearing a special suit, which makes the wear invisible to the naked eye," Garibaldi continued, "This seems to be how he and other Homeguard members have been able to sneak up onto their targets without being noticed and also why no one has been able to give a description of their attacker."

"You believe there are more Homeguard members on the station?" Ranma asked.

"Previous incidents with the Homeguard always involved a group, never an individual. Also, one of Flint's journal entries hints at an upcoming major operation on the station. His writings imply others will be involved."

"Do you know what they are planning?"

"Unfortunately no, he didn't specify in his journal and he is still unconscious, so we have not been able to question him directly."

"Let me know as soon as you find out," Sinclair interjected before turning to Delenn, "I assure you Ambassador we will get to the bottom of this and put a stop to it."

"I hope so, Commander," Delenn replied before leaving the office.

Garibaldi turned to Ranma, "I know things have been hectic, but we still need to get a statement form you concerning the attack."

"Of course," Ranma replied, "I'm happy to help."

Garibaldi nodded before calling in another security officer. "Mr. Welch will take you to the station to record your official statement. I'll be along shortly ask a couple questions."

Ranma nodded before following Mr. Welch out of the office.

"I want you to get right on this Garibaldi," Sinclair addressed his chief of security, "Whatever Homeguard is planning, I want to put a stop to it immediately."

"I'll do that," Garibaldi replied, "but I think there is something you should know first."

"What?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the ambassador, but I figured you should know that I did some digging and the camouflage suit Flint was wearing matched the specifications for a series of suits that Earth Force R&D has recently completed."

"Earth Force R&D?" Sinclair sank back into his chair. "If that's true then…"

"Then Homeguard is getting support from within Earth Force," Garibaldi finished for him, "There's no way they could've gotten their hands on those suits otherwise."

"I can't believe there are people in our own military who would willingly help those hate mongers!"

"I know and that's not all that's bugging me."

"What else?"

"It's about the way Ranma took down Flint. Security footage from the time of the incident shows Ranma charging around the corner and decking Flint in the space of a second. He delivered a single kick to the guy and he's not only unconscious, but goes flying to the other end of the corridor. I've seen some strong people before, but I never saw anyone do what he did. It simply wasn't human."

"I don't know Garibaldi. I've heard stories about a few martial arts masters in Asia who are said to be capable of amazing feats. Apparently, they can manipulate the energy or chi that flows through their bodies and use it to enhance their abilities."

"That's ridiculous," Garibaldi smirked, "I am more willing to believe that the Vorlons have something to do with this."

"Maybe, but something tells me neither Ranma nor Kosh will be forthcoming. In any case, right now all I care about is putting a stop to the Homeguard. We can ponder the mysteries surrounding the station's new ambassadorial aide later."

* * *

"You should not have interfered."

"I couldn't just stand by and let someone be killed!"

Both Kosh and Ranma were currently within the Vorlon Ambassador's quarters. Behind them was a view screen of Vorlon design, displaying a series of images from Earth's history. Kosh had been viewing them when Ranma arrived for his daily briefing. Kosh had told him that he was studying; although, exactly what the Vorlon was expecting to learn from the images was beyond Ranma. He may work for the Vorlons, but he did not pretend to understand everything they did.

If anyone entered the chamber at this time, they'd be surprised to see Ranma was not wearing a breathing mask. In addition to giving him telepathic abilities, the Vorlons had made enhancements to his anatomy, enabling him to breathe many different types of atmospheres. This was done to ensure he'd be capable of carrying out tasks on any number of worlds.

"It is not yet time for you to reveal your abilities," Kosh replied.

"You worry too much."

"You told the Minbari about your gifts."

"I really didn't have a choice. I kinda screamed into her mind, you know. Besides, she's a close friend of Ambassador Delenn. I figured she'd keep my secret, especially when she found out I worked for you. You know how the Minbari hold your people in high regard."

"You could not have been completely certain. Also, you may draw the enemy's attention."

"I thought you were certain no Shadow agents had infiltrated the station."

"They will come eventually. In the future, you would do well to not arouse suspicion."

"Even if there was a risk of the enemy finding out about my abilities, I still would've helped her! How can we claim we're protecting these people if we turn a blind eye to them when they're in danger?"

Before Kosh could answer, their conversation was interrupted by a chime from the door. "It's Commander Sinclair," came the voice over the intercom, "May I come in?"

Ranma looked over at Kosh, who gave a nod of his encounter suit's helmet. Ranma quickly reached for a breathing mask that he had laid on a table as soon as he came in. Even though he didn't need it, he still wore it in the corridor to avoid drawing attention.

"Enter," Ranma spoke the command word for the door, causing it to automatically open and admit the Commander.

"Ambassador Kosh, I wish to talk to you about the recent attacks. Has Ranma already informed you about them?"

"Yes."

"We are conducting a thorough investigation and hope to have it wrapped up soon."

"Good."

"Perhaps you could speak with the other ambassadors and ensure them that we have the situation under control."

"We take no interest in the affairs of others."

"With all due respect ambassador, Ranma has already helped us apprehend one of the suspects."

"He helped someone in need, but that doesn't mean we will actively pursue this course."

"I am sorry Commander, but it seems that I won't be able to help you out after all," Ranma spoke up, his tone hinting that he didn't like Kosh's decision.

"I see," Sinclair responded, "Well, I hope you'll reconsider."

At this point, Sinclair noticed the large viewer that had continued to display random images from the planet Earth throughout their conversation.

"Those are images from Earth." He recognized the images of the Apollo moon landings and St. Peter's Sqaure as they flashed across the screen, "If I may ask, what are you…"

"I am studying."

"Studying what?"

At that moment, Kosh's encounter suit appeared to shut down. The Vorlon ceased moving and speaking.

"Ambassador?"

"_What are you doing?" _ Ranma telepathically asked Kosh.

_"Tell him that he needs to go."_ Kosh replied.

_"Are you sure…"_

_"Send him away!"_

"I am afraid I must ask you to leave," Ranma addressed Sinclair, "The Ambassador has been working all day and needs his rest."

"Very well," Sinclair responded, his tone skeptical. Still, he turned and walked out.

Almost immediately after Sinclair left, Kosh's suit switched back on.

"And you're telling me not to act suspicious or draw attention?"

Kosh chose to not reply to his aide's remark and turned back to his viewer.

* * *

Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova couldn't believe the turn her life had taken in the past twenty four hours. She was currently dressed in an expensive black dress and walking beside one Malcolm Biggs, a ghost from her past. The two of them used to have a serious relationship about eight years ago, until she broke it off when she was transferred to the Earth Force base on Io. He'd arrived on Babylon 5 earlier and wanted to have dinner. At first, she had resisted his efforts to reconnect, believing that it was best to not re-open old wounds, but he was always persistent and she eventually agreed to dinner. They'd just spent the past couple hours at the Fresh Air Restaurant, remembering the good times they used to share. Malcolm even made the revelation near the end of dinner that he was planning on moving his business to Babylon 5, so the two of them could be together again.

As they walked back to her quarters, she couldn't help wondering if things might actually work out between them this time around. Was it actually possible for them to have a stable relationship without their careers getting in the way? She wanted to believe it, but the pessimist in her wasn't so sure. She put her internal argument on hold as a certain pig-tailed ambassadorial aide rounded the corner.

"Greetings Lt. Commander," Ranma said upon seeing them.

"Hello Ranma," Ivanova responded, "What are you doing in Blue Sector?"

"Trying to find Commander Sinclair's quarters. I figured he'd be off duty now." He wanted to discuss their previous meeting in Kosh's quarters and that he hoped to change the Ambassador's mind.

"The Commander's quarters are down that corridor and to the left," she pointed, "He should be there, unless an emergency came up."

"Thank you," Ranma replied before turning to Malcolm, "Who is your friend?"

Ivanova opened her mouth to respond, but Malcolm beat her to it. "Malcolm Biggs, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ranma."

Malcolm held out his hand and Ranma grasped it in a handshake.

"Do you both know each other through Earth Force?" Malcolm asked Ivanova.

"No, I am not part of any military," Ranma answered.

"You won't believe this Malcolm, but Ranma is actually the aide to Ambassador Kosh," Ivanova spoke up.

"Really?" Malcolm replied, "I heard that the Vorlon Ambassador had a human for an assistant."

Neither man said anything more after that brief exchange. The silence dragged on and began to get to Ivanova, who was wondering why they were both so quiet.

"Well, it's been nice to see you again Lt. Commander and to meet you as well Mr. Biggs," Ranma finally broke the silence, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off."

"Yes, we should be heading off as well," Malcolm responded.

Ranma stepped around the pair and headed down the hall at a steady pace. As soon as he was out of their sight, he broke into a run. When Ivanova had mentioned that he was the aide to Ambassador Kosh, it had set off a surge of emotions in Malcolm's mind. They were so strong that Ranma could not help but pick them up. The images he saw made it clear Malcolm was the leader of the Homeguard cell on the station. He was furious with him for causing one of his men to get caught and he desperately wanted to get even with him, but that wasn't the reason Ranma was in a hurry. He was running cause he also saw his men were going to stage another attack on non-humans tonight.

He hurried to the location Malcolm had sent his men, having also seen that information in his mind. Unfortunately, he was already too late. He arrived to find the place full of medical and security personal. The paramedics, lead by Dr. Franklin, were carefully placing two young Centauri onto stretchers. Mr. Garibaldi was also present, clutching a piece of paper in his right hand and talking to another Centauri. Ranma recognized the Centarui as Vir Cotto, the aide to Londo Mollari, the Centauri Ambassador.

"What happened?" Ranma asked as he approached them. He knew that the Homeguard were behind the attack, but he did not know all the facts.

"Ranma, what are you doing here?" Garibaldi asked.

"I was passing through the area and noticed all of the security personal." He felt bad having to lie, but he couldn't tell him the truth. "Now what happened?"

"As near as we can tell, these two were attacked by the Homeguard," Garibaldi explained, "They were both discovered here. One of them appeared to have been hit with a shock stick and the other was shot with a PPG at close range."

Dr. Franklin and his team had finished placing the injured Centauri onto stretchers and were heading to the nearby turbolift.

"Please tell me you'll be able to help them Dr. Franklin!" Vir addressed the doctor in a panic-stricken voice as the physician walked by them.

"I promise I will do the best I can, but I need to get them to medlab first," Franklin spoke in an urgent voice, "Aria will probably be just fine, but I need to get Kiron into medlab immediately."

Dr. Franklin hurried on with the rest of his staff and the two unconscious Centauri.

"I am sure they'll be alright, Vir," Ranma spoke as he attempted to calm him down, "From what I've seen, Dr. Franklin is very skilled at his work. He'll have them both on their feet in no time."

"I-I am sure your right, Ranma," Vir stuttered, "It's just that Kiron is my cousin. I don't know what I'll do if he…"

"Don't even think about it, Vir. I am certain they'll be alright."

Vir did not reply, but nodded vigorously.

"My people also found this note lying beside Vir's cousins," Garibaldi held up the paper in his hand for Ranma to examine.

Ranma took the note and read it. It was not really necessary for him to do so, since he already knew what Malcolm's message was going to say.

"So the Homeguard want to meet me in Cargo Bay 12, and they do not want any security forces to get in the way. If security does interfere, there will be consequences."

"Of course, we are not about to let them just have their way. I am going to talk to the Commander and I imagine he will want to talk with you soon as well."

"Yeah, I imagine so, but I should see Ambassador Kosh now and explain the situation."

"Very well, but I will tell the Commander to contact you both soon. We need to get a game plan set up."

Garibaldi contacted Sinclair over the link as he hurried off in one direction, while Ranma took the quickest route back to Kosh's quarters.

Ranma was cursing himself mentally. He knew who was behind these attacks, but could not tell anyone because it would require revealing that he was a telepath.

During Malcolm's surge of rage, he had thought over his entire plan. Ranma had not only learned about the planned attack and the note, but also that the meeting mentioned in the note was also a diversion.

A smirk formed on Ranma's lips. He knew exactly what they would do and he knew for certain they would fail.

* * *

Malcolm and his team were moving cautiously through the corridors of Babylon 5's alien sector. Their minds focused on the task they were about to perform.

The main purpose for the Homeguard's presence on Babylon 5 had been to assassinate the ambassadors of the four major alien powers that supported the station. Their operation was also meant to serve as a sign for another Homeguard team to eliminate the alien ambassadors on Earth. Everything had been going smoothly, until Jason was caught. To add insult to injury, it had been the aide of the Vorlon ambassador that allowed him to be apprehended. Ambassador Kosh's aide had even turned out to be a human, which disgusted Malcolm to no end. Humans should stick to their own kind. Those who willingly allow themselves to become intricately involved with aliens deserve the same fate as the aliens they serve! Afterwards, he decided to accelerate the original plan before any more slip ups occurred. He made a few adjustments to the plan as well. He wanted to make Ranma Saotome pay for interfering with his mission. So, he decided that Kosh would be the first ambassador to be assassinated. They used the note planted with the injured Centarui to lure Ranma away and they planned to eliminate Kosh while he was gone. Ranma, after having saved that Minbari poet's life, will have failed to prevent his own ambassador from dying. It would be the perfect way to get revenge.

The other members of Malcolm's team had expressed concern about the plan. Some thought they should set up an ambush for Kosh, the tactic they'd utilized for their previous assaults. The black-light camouflage suits they wore could only function when the user was standing perfectly still, so they'd been forced to wait for a target to pass by their position before attacking them. Also, the other members of the team believed they shouldn't be focusing solely on Kosh before targeting the other ambassadors. There was no way station security would be distracted long enough for them to reach the other ambassadors after killing Kosh and security around them would be tightened considerably. Still, Malcolm was set on making Ranma pay, so they went ahead with his revised plan. Besides, he could get backup from other Homeguard cells if he succeeded in killing Kosh.

Malcolm and his team soon found themselves standing in front of the entrance to Kosh's quarters. One of the Homeguard agents approached the door's card slot, planning to use a fake card they'd obtained to open it, but it automatically swung open upon their approach.

"What the...?" Malcolm stared in surprise.

The Homeguard members pulled out their PPGs and held the firearms at the ready.

"Well, you guys are punctual," a voice came from within the room. The Homeguard agents could only stare in shock and surprise as a young woman with red hair in a pigtail calmly stepped through the threshold of the door. "I am afraid the ambassador is not in at the moment," Ranma smirked menacingly, "Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

"Who are you?" Malcolm demanded. "Wat are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna put a stop to you. You won't hurt anyone else."

Malcolm still wasn't certain who this strange woman was, but it was clear she knew their plan. He couldn't afford to let her live. "Really?" he chuckled, "And just how do you plan to do that?"

"Well, I suppose I can start like this."

With those words, Ranma suddenly raced toward Malcolm. To his eyes, it was as if the redhead somehow teleported herself. Before he could react, she delivered a swift kick to his chest, sending him flying into the wall. He slumped to the floor, his PPG clattered to the ground next to him.

The other members of Homeguard began firing widely at Ranma, desperately trying to hit her. But, the pigtailed martial artist was simply too fast for any of them to hit.

"Damn it, stand still!" One of the Homeguard members shouted in frustration as he continued to fire his gun in vain.

"Like this?" Ranma replied as she came to a stop right behind him.

Ranma's attacker spun around to fire, but she quickly caught the arm he was holding his PPG with and disarmed him. She then delivered a swift head butt to the man, sending him to the floor unconscious. Sensing danger, she did a quick backfliped as the remaining two attackers attempted to catch her in the crossfire.

Seeing they weren't having an effect with PPGs, the remaining attackers pulled out their knives. One of them came at Ranma, swinging at her head, but she was able to dodge the swing and came up underneath her opponent's guard. She delivered a flurry of blows to the man, knocking him out.

As Ranma downed her third attacker, the last remaining Homeguard agent moved behind her, hoping to catch her with her guard down. Of course, she could easily sense their approach and spun around, lashing out with a kick. The kick sent the knife flying from her attacker's grip and a fast elbow to the head sent the last Homeguard agent into consciousness.

"Serves you right, bastards." Ranma turned and began to walk away, believing the fight to be over.

Malcolm groaned as he regained awareness. Miraculously, the blow against the wall had only stunned him briefly. Seeing his PPG lying at his feet he grasped the weapon in his hand and aimed at Ranma's back.

"Die, you alien loving…" Malcolm stopped as Ranma abruptly turned around and gave him a cold, menacing stare that seemed to bore into his soul, using her telepathic abilities to paralysis Malcolm. He desperately tried to fire, only to find that the muscles in his fingers would not respond.

"W-What?" he cried out in shock. Suddenly, his mind was overcome by an intense sensation of pain. It felt as if every part of his body was on fire. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Eventually, Malcolm slumped over and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"I can't believe Malcolm was part of the Homeguard!" Ivanova exclaimed. "Before yesterday, I would've never have imagined him doing something like that!"

She'd taken the revelation that Malcolm was a member of the Homeguard pretty hard. She'd actually been considering a renewal of their past relationship. The final heated exchanged, as he was being loaded onto a prisoner transport bound for Earth, were still fresh in Ivanova's mind. Malcolm had seemed crazed. He condemned her as a traitor to Earth, of all things! She never recalled Malcolm believing such things eight years ago.

"It was eight years since the last time you saw him, right?" Garibaldi asked.

"Yes."

"A person can change a lot in that amount of time. There was no way you could've known."

"Even so…"

"Garibaldi is right," Sinclair interjected, "you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened."

"I suppose you're right, Garibaldi," Ivanova said.

"Are you sure you're…"

"I am fine," Ivanova replied, her voice having regained its confidence. "Let's get down to business. You wanted to discuss the arrest of the Homeguard agents, correct?"

The station's command staff were currently meeting in the Commander's office. Garibaldi had wanted to discuss recent events with them.

"Yes, I did want to talk about the Homeguard. While the crisis has past, there are defiantly questions that haven't been answered. First, there's the fact Ranma never showed up at Cargo Bay 12 and he never replied when we tried to contact him. Also, the Homeguard never showed up either. And as if that wasn't suspicious enough, my men suddenly get an anonymous tip that all of the Homeguard were unconscious in the alien sector. Malcolm wasn't very cooperative when I tried to question him, but his accomplices were more forthcoming. They all said a strange woman with red hair in a pigtail confronted them."

"Any idea who she is?" Sinclair asked.

"None, I checked the station's logs, but no one seems to match the description they gave."

"Did the security cameras catch anything in the corridor?" Ivanova asked, "I would be very interested to see how a single person took down four armed assailants."

"No, and that's what's unusual," Garibaldi answered, "I checked the security cameras in that corridor and they all stopped recording for a five minute period."

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of the cameras in that corridor and several neighboring corridors as well. This wasn't a malfunction. I had the cameras and the security system checked for any tampering by the Homeguard, but my men found none."

"So, whoever this woman is, not only was she able to single-handedly defeat the Homeguard's agents, but she managed to disrupt our security net too?" Sinclair asked.

"Honestly, I cannot possible believe this woman acted alone. The Homeguard claimed to have been ambushed by this strange woman when they were trying to break into the Ambassador's quarters. There is no way this is a coincidence. Whoever this woman is, she is connected to Kosh and Ranma too."

"You think either Kosh or Ranma purposefully did something to the cameras?" Ivanova asked.

"It's only a theory; although, it is the only one I have right now."

"Have you spoken with Ranma yet?"

"No, but I intend to ask him some questions very soon."

* * *

Author's Notes: Ranma has managed to foil the Homeguard, but he has drawn the attention of the Command Staff in the Process. What will happen next?

Please review.


	3. An Unexpected Revelation

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

**The New Circle **

**Chapter Three: An Unexpected Revelation **

* * *

_There really never is a dull moment around this place,_ Ranma thought to himself.

Currently, Kosh's ambassadorial aide was heading toward Ambassador Delenn's quarters. The Minbari Ambassador had been away from the station for several days and had just returned.

_I wonder what Delenn's opinion about recent events will be?_ The pigtailed man wondered. _I imagine that Garibaldi and the other officers are going to be trying to pry answers out of me very soon about the incident._

The incident Ranma was referring to was the arrival of Jha'Dur, the Dilgar war criminal. She had come to Babylon 5 with a serum that was designed to grant whoever drank it eternal life. However, a key ingredient for the serum could only be obtained through the murder of other humanoids. Jha'Dur wanted the humans and the other races that had opposed her people decades earlier to fight and kill each other for her serum. Unfortunately, for her, she never got to implement her plan.

Kosh found out about Jha'Dur's serum and realized that its existence would be extremely problematic. The conflict it would spark amongst the younger races would disrupt the Vorlon's plans and only serve the interests of the Shadows. Besides, the younger races were not responsible enough to be trusted with the gift of eternal life. And so, the Vorlons decided to make certain that the serum would never become available to anyone.

Ranma and Kosh had been with the station's command staff and the other ambassadors as Jha'Dur was departing. They watched as a Vorlon cruiser emerged from hyperspace and destroyed Jha'Dur's ship before it could get away. After Kosh delivered his cryptic address to the assembled ambassadors, Ranma had followed the Vorlon out of the room, leaving an extremely confused assembly behind.

_I know Sinclair and many others wanted her to pay for her crimes, but they almost certainly won't be satisfied merely by Kosh's words, "You are not ready for immortality." This could be even more annoying to deal with than the aftermath of the Homeguard incident._

Shortly after the Homeguard agents were apprehended by security, Ranma had been summoned to a meeting with Sinclair and Garibaldi. Both Earth Alliance officers were curious why Ranma never showed up at Cargo Bay 12. They also wanted to discuss the amazing coincidence that the members of the Homeguard cell had been discovered unconscious while he was missing and why a strange woman with martial artists abilities similar to him had apparently taken out the Homeguard.

Ranma knew that Sinclair and Garibaldi were not fools and that they almost certainly suspected he was somehow connected to the ambush of the Homeguard agents Fortunately, none of them could possible know or suspect the mysterious woman who defeated the Homeguard was also him. He really liked Sinclair and his friends and did not want to outright lie to them; however, he had also given Kosh assurances that he would be more careful in using his abilities and that he would not tell Sinclair or anyone else about them, until the time was right. In the end, Ranma told Sinclair and Garibaldi that he had been delayed by an emergency with the ambassador and that he had no idea who had attacked and knocked out the Homeguard agents. It was clear to Ranma that Sinclair and Garibaldi did not believe he was being completely honest, but they did not have any proof.

Ranma was glad that he could at least truthfully say he was not responsible for the malfunction of the station's security cameras. While the Vorlons had made him a strong telepath, probably on par with a P12, he was not capable of stopping an entire security network single-handedly. Of course, he could not avoid lying about knowing who really was responsible for disrupting the cameras. Kosh had been the one to disable the security grid with his own telepathic abilities.

_No doubt they will be coming to me soon to ask why the Vorlons do not think humanity should possess immortality. Damn it, I really don't want to lie again, but I don't think I am going to have a choice._

As he arrived at his destination, Ranma decided to worry about what he would say to Sinclair and the other members of the Earth Alliance staff later. Right now, he wanted to have a pleasant chat with his newfound friend. He pushed the button that activated the door's speakers.

"Ambassador Delenn?" Ranma called out.

It only took a few seconds for a response to be relayed from within the room.

"Yes?" The ambassador replied.

"It's Ranma. May I come inside?"

The door swung open and Ranma stepped through the threshold. Delenn was seated before a table in the middle of the room with a computer terminal and several data crystals laid out on it. Another Minbari was seated across from her and it appeared as if the two of them had been discussing something.

"It's good to see you," Delenn addressed Ranma as he entered her room. "I am sorry I did not get to meet with you before I left, but my business on Minbar could not wait."

"That's alright," Ranma replied. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't had an opportunity to talk with you in awhile."

Ranma then turned toward the other Minbari. Delenn followed his gaze.

"Forgive me for not introducing you before now," Delenn said. "This is my aide, Lennier. Lennier, this is Ambassador Kosh's aide, Ranma Saotome."

"Greetings," Lennier said as he stood and bowed toward Ranma. "I have heard a lot about you, Ranma. Is it true that you single-handedly fought off the assailant who attacked Shaal Mayan?"

"Yes, it is," Ranma said with more than a trace of pride in his voice. "That scum got what was coming to him."

"And it only took one unarmed blow for you to bring him down?"

"That's right," Ranma grinned. "I have been trained in martial arts since I was a child. I am quite capable of defeating petty thugs like those Homeguard creeps effortlessly."

"I have done some research on human martial arts. Do you use any specific style or form?"

"I am a practitioner of the Anything Goes Style of Martial Arts."

"Anything Goes? I am afraid that I do not recall reading about an Anything Goes School during my research."

"The Anything Goes School is not a widely-known school of martial arts. In fact, I am honestly not certain if there are any other practitioners still around besides me."

For a moment, Ranma's thoughts drifted back to his old life with the Tendos. However, he quickly dismissed these memories, knowing they would only make him feel pain. He missed everyone deeply, especially his fiancée.

"Lennier, could you go and fix some drinks for us?" Delenn spoke up.

"Certainly, Delenn," Lennier replied as he turned and headed into an adjoining chamber.

"So, exactly what business did you have on Minbar?" Ranma asked as he seated himself across from Delenn.

"Well," Delenn began. "I was called back to Minbar to give a report in person."

"That's it?" Ranma replied. "Why couldn't you have just transmitted it?"

Delenn appeared to pause in thought for a moment before answering Ranma's question, as if debating with herself on what to say.

"Should I assume that Ambassador Kosh has informed you about who I really am?"

"If you are referring to the fact that you are really a member of the Grey Council, the leaders of the Minbari, yes," Ranma replied.

"Well, there are certain matters that the council prefers to discuss with me in person, so there is no risk of anyone intercepting a transmission. Since I am a member of the council, some of the information I report to them is considered to be highly confidential, so precautions must be taken."

"I suppose that makes sense."

At that moment, Lennier reentered the room carrying a tray of drinks. As the Minbari assistant moved towards the table, however, he stumbled forward slightly. Lennier was able to regain his balance before falling, but some of the liquid from within the glasses managed to splash Ranma. Delenn and Lennier watched in shock as Ranma's body underwent its metamorphosis. Within seconds, a red-haired, young woman was seated across from the two Minbari.

For a few moments, Ranma was stunned by the sudden activation of her curse. Slowly, her surprised expression shaped itself into a look of annoyance.

"Just great," Ranma-chan mumbled softly.

* * *

"So, you mean to say that your gender changes whenever you are splashed with water?" A shocked Lennier asked the redheaded woman sitting across from Delenn and him.

"Well, the change depends on the temperature of the water," Ranma explained. "Cold water transforms me into a woman and hot water changes me back into a guy again."

Ranma had been spending the past few minutes attempting to explain his curse to Delenn and Lennier. Ranma figured that there was no away to downplay the issue or avoid the subject, especially considering that both Minbari had witnessed the transformation take place right in front of them.

"And you got this curse from a place called Jusenkyo?" Delenn asked.

"Yes," Ranma replied. "It is a remote training ground in China. It consists of over a hundred springs with bamboo poles that you are meant to balance atop of as you train. However, the entire land is cursed. The water changes the form of anyone who falls into one of the pools into something that drowned there. Whenever someone is splashed with cold water, they assume the cursed form and they revert back to their normal form with hot water."

"And one simply acquires the curse by coming into contact with the water from one of these springs?" Delenn asked. "No technology is involved in this procedure at all?"

"Not to my knowledge," Ranma responded. "As far as I know, the curse is the result of magic."

"Come to think of it," Lennier spoke up. "I do remember reading something during my research of Earth legends and myths about a legendary training ground that matches your description."

"Oh, it's no myth." Ranma replied. "Let me assure you of that."

Ranma-chan leaned back in her seat and ran a hand through her hair before continuing.

"When I first got this curse, I couldn't think of anything but finding a way to get rid of it. While I was growing up, my life was completely devoted to becoming the best martial artist I could possibly be. My father constantly told me that women were weaker than men and could not become true masters of the art. Only men could master it and become men among men as a result. So, when I surfaced from that spring and glanced down at my transformed body for the first time, I thought my life was over."

A chuckle escaped Ranma's lips.

"Of course, I now know that father was full of nonsense, but back then I honestly believed what he said in regards to the art and the sexes. I was so ashamed and humiliated by the curse that I tried so hard to find a way to get rid of it. However, as time passed, the removal of the curse seemed less important. Still, there are times that I can't help but wonder what I did to get stuck with this curse."

A thoughtful expression appeared on Delenn's face as she pondered Ranma's words for a few seconds.

"There are many things in the universe that defy explanation and convention," Delenn began to explain. "The curse on these springs sounds like one of them. However, even though we may not understand the reason for something's existence, we must try to understand that it serves a purpose."

"Are you trying to tell me that the universe as some grand purpose for transforming perfectly normal people into different forms that are not their own?"

"What I am saying is that everything happens to us for a reason and everything exists in the universe for a reason as well. Instead of wondering why you got this curse, you should try and understand the purpose of this curse."

Silence reigned for a few moments as Ranma pondered over Delenn's words. Ranma had never thought of her curse in such a way before.

"In any case, may I count on you not to tell anyone else about my curse?" Ranma asked. "Ambassador Kosh doesn't want my secret to become public knowledge just yet. In all honesty, I wasn't even supposed to reveal it to either of you."

Ranma was hopeful that Kosh would not be too upset about Delenn and Lennier finding out. Ranma knew that Delenn was destined to play a major role in the coming conflict and Kosh seemed to have a special connection with her. Besides, Delenn had kept her word about not revealing to anyone that Ranma was a telepath. Lennier also seemed like a trustworthy person and, on top of that, he seemed to be very devoted to Delenn. If Delenn instructed Lennier not to tell anyone, Ranma was certain that he would obey her wish without question or hesitation.

"Of course we will keep your secret Ranma," Delenn replied as she gave a sympathetic smile to Ranma. "We would never dream of revealing to others anything as sensitive as this without your consent. It is not our way to talk about the personal affairs of others."

"Thank you, both of you," Ranma replied gratefully. Even thought she figured that Delenn and Lennier would not tell anyone, it was still a relief to hear them actually promise her.

"Lennier, please go heat up some water for Ranma," Delenn addressed her aide. "Am I correct in assuming that you would prefer to continue our discussion in your normal form?"

"It has been a long time since I acquired my curse," Ranma explained. "Over time, I have slowly come to accept it has part of who I am and I am not ashamed of it anymore."

A smile formed on the redhead girl's lips.

"However, I most certainly appreciate the thought."

Lennier left and quickly returned with another cup of water, this time hot.

"Thank you," Ranma said as he gladly took the cup of water and transformed back into his male form.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ranma's secrets are slowly becoming exposed to various people on the station. Fortunately, the Minbari are allied with the Vorlons and are also in the know about the coming war with the Shadows.

The next chapter will be the events of the pivotal Season One episode Signs and Portents. Fair warning, it will probably take a week or so to get the chapter posted.

Please review.


	4. A Reunion of Old Friends

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**The New Circle **

**Chapter Four: A Reunion of Old Friends **

* * *

Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova watched from the CIC as the newest squadron of Starfuries assigned to Babylon 5, Zeta Squadron, performed training maneuvers outside the station. These Starfuries had been personally gifted to the station by Earth Alliance President Luis Santiago yesterday and she wanted to see how good these pilots were. So far, she was fairly impressed.

These pilots had been performing various training scenarios all morning from simulated escort missions to all-out war games. The pilots all had a firm grasp of how to pilot their planes. Each of them was capable of performing advanced and complex maneuvers, as was demonstrated by the war scenarios as they weaved in and out of each other's line of sight.

"The President sure sent us one hell of a gift," Ivanova said aloud.

"I'll say," Lieutenant JG David Corwin answered her. "Those pilots sure know their stuff. I am just glad we got them, considering the fact we nearly got blown to hell yesterday."

"Tell me about it," Ivanova muttered, remembering how a saboteur had nearly detonated a bomb in the cobra bays and had framed Garibaldi for it. Fortunately the mess had been cleared up and the saboteur stopped in time.

"Just another day in the life," Ivanova said to herself as she continued to observe the fighters for a few more minutes before she decided it was time to wrap up the exercise.

"Babylon Control to Zeta leader," Ivanova called over the comm at her station. "That's enough practice for today. Return home for some R&R."

"Roger that Babylon Control. Zeta Squadron returning home."

With skill equal to what they had already demonstrated, Zeta Squadron piloted their craft into the main docking bay of Babylon 5, where elevators returned the craft to the cobra bays. Once there, the pilots disembarked from their craft, eager to get out of their flight suits and enjoy the rest of the day.

"Damn, it feels good to be out of that cockpit," Warren Keffer said as he exited the locker room. "I thought my legs were going to fall asleep on me."

"I know what you mean," Keffer's wingman, Rachel Harris, replied. "I don't think I've been through training maneuvers that intense since the academy. That Lt. Commander really knows how to put you through your paces."

Almost all of Zeta Squadron looked like they could agree with Harris. Many of them were sweating and looked exhausted.

Zeta Squadron, while only recently formed, consisted of many of the best pilots to recently graduate from the academy. They all earned top marks in their classes and on the simulators. Still, there can be no substitute for real experience, which many of the pilots were finding out.

"It doesn't looked like our leader is fazed," Keffer chuckled, glancing behind him as said squadron leader exited the locker room.

The commander of Zeta Squadron certainly looked the least exhausted of the squadron. She maintained an air of composure as she donned her uniform jacket. A lieutenant's silver rank bar was pinned to the collar of her uniform.

This particular Earth Alliance Lieutenant was one of the few pilots in this squadron to have real deep space and combat experience. She had graduated from the academy roughly a year earlier and had previously been assigned to one of the new Omega-class Destroyers, the Agamemnon. She had been on patrol between Earth's outer colonies and had plenty of experience protecting them from raiders.

The lieutenant's impressive skills and the recommendation from her captain, the famed John Sheridan, earned her a spot on Zeta Squadron as its commander. The President wanted Babylon 5's latest squadron to be lead by one of the new rising stars of the Earth Alliance military. Many of his military advisors were impressed with the lieutenant's record and Captain Sheridan's recommendation pretty much ensured she was selected.

"Hey lieutenant, want to join us for a round?"

"No thanks," The lieutenant replied with a pleasant smile. "I already have plans for today, maybe later."

"Alright, we'll see you later."

The lieutenant headed away from her squadron and boarded a lift to Brown Sector. The pleasant smile slowly faded away into a look of agitation and nervousness.

_Today's going to be the first time I've seen Ranma in five years, ever since we both woke up here in the future._

The lift doors opened and the lieutenant disembarked and headed through the corridors of Brown Sector. The inhabitants of Downbelow stared at the Earth Alliance Officer, unused to seeing station personal other than security.

Eventually, the lieutenant arrived at a small bar deep in the bowls of the station. It was small and frequented only by rugged and seedy types. It was not a very savory place, but Ranma had chosen it. Apparently, the people there knew how to mind their own business and not ask questions.

The lieutenant spotted Ranma as soon as she walked in. He was already seated at a table sipping some kind of drink.

Ranma felt someone was watching him and glanced up. When his eyes met those of his childhood friend, a huge grin spread across the pigtailed man's face.

"Yo, Ucchan!" Ranma shouted excitedly as he leaped up and pulled his oldest friend into an embrace, drawing the attention of everyone in the bar. "It's been so long! It's good to see you again!"

"I-It's good to see you too, Ranma," Ukyo managed to get out as a blush spread across her face.

Ukyo tried to regain control of herself. She knew Ranma was only excited to see her again as a friend. She had known for some time now that his heart belonged to Akane, even if she had died centuries ago.

"Ranma, I thought you picked this place because you wanted to be inconspicuous."

Ranma broke his friendly hug and gazed at her in confusion before realizing everyone was staring at them.

"Ah, ha, ha," Ranma chuckled nervously. "excuse us."

Ranma grabbed Ukyo and dragged her into a small booth that was curtained off. The other patrons of the bar continued to stare for a few seconds before going back to their drinks.

"Sorry about that Ucchan, but I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too, Ranma. The past few years have been difficult, getting adjusted to the twenty-third century."

It really had been too long in Ranma's opinion. Like him, Ukyo was now twenty three years old. So much time had passed since they last saw or spoke to each other.

The last time Ranma and Ukyo had seen each other was when the Vorlons had dispatched Ukyo to Earth five years ago. That was why this reunion was a real treat for both of them.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to get here. It'll be nice to have someone here that I don't have to hide anything from, besides Kosh of course, and he really isn't one for conversation most of the time."

"It will be nice to have someone to talk to without having to lie about your past," Ukyo agreed. "When I first got to Earth, there was no one to talk to or confide in about how new and strange everything seemed. Even after I made friends in the academy, I still had to pretend to be someone who was born in this time period. I felt horrible lying to them, but I had no choice."

"So, what's it been like being on Earth? I have never had a chance to go back."

It took a few moments for Ukyo to think of how to word her response.

"Earth is... well... beautiful. The cities are larger than ever with tall, streamlined buildings that shoot straight up into the clouds and filled with technology that we could only have imagined in our century. Unlike the cities of our time, there is no more pollution and the sky is clean. Also, the countryside is breathtaking. Once you are out in the wilderness, it is possible to forget that it is the twenty-third century."

"That sounds wonderful. I will definitely have to see it someday."

This talk of Earth reminded Ranma of another important question that had been plaguing him for years.

"While you were on Earth, did you find anything out about our families?"

Ukyo took on a somber expression as Ranma asked his question.

"I am sorry Ranma. I searched through as many records and databases as I could, but I couldn't find anything. As far as I could tell, your parents never had another child."

Ranma practically felt his hopes shatter. He had hoped that his clan might have survived after he was whisked away. Apparently it had been too much to hope for. It was a possibility he had always feared in the back of his mind, but he had focused on the tasks Kosh assigned him as a means of distracting him from thoughts about his family, friends and life on Earth.

Ukyo felt terrible that she had not been able to find any evidence that the Saotome clan still existed. However, she could not bring herself to lie to Ranchan.

"I am sorry," Ukyo said again, not knowing what words could possibly comfort Ranma.

"I-Its ok, Ucchan," Ranma said, forcing a smile onto his face. "I always knew there was a chance my family was gone, but I had to be sure. What about you Ukyo. Do you have any family?"

Ukyo felt really awkward answering this question right after telling Ranma that he had no surviving descendants. Still, Ukyo could not just lie.

"Yes, Ranma. There are still Kuonjis around."

Ranma's face brightened instantly.

"Does your family still run okonomiyaki stands and restaurants?"

"Yes, they do. There is even a restaurant near the Earth Force academy that is run by a Kuonji."

"That's great. We will definitely have to go there whenever we are both on Earth."

Ukyo was amazed how easily Ranma could push aside his own sadness to feel happy for her. It was just one of the many qualities that made him such a great person.

Ranma took Ukyo's shocked expression as a sign that he had said something wrong. He had suffered so much in the past from his bad choices of words that he still assumed it was somehow his fault whenever a conversation went sour.

"I didn't mean your cooking was bad, of course. In fact, I was hoping you would make some okonomiyaki for me later on. It has been too long since I tasted okonomiyaki as great as yours."

"That sounds great," Ukyo said, drawn out of her thoughts. It has been forever since I cooked. I would love to reopen the restaurant on the station's promenade, but it's against Earth Force regulations to own a business where you are stationed.

"I don't suppose Commander Sinclair would be as understanding as the Furinkan school board was?"

"I doubt it," Ukyo replied. "Starfury pilots have to be ready to report in any time there is a crisis, even if we are off duty. It would be difficult to drop whatever I was doing if I was running a restaurant."

Ranma's eyes fell on the Lieutenant's rank bar on Ukyo's collar.

"I see you have managed to rise through the ranks. In only five years, you go from a cadet to a full lieutenant."

"Well, spending a year with one of Earth Forces greatest and most renown captains will get you a lot of attention."

"Captain Sheridan, right? He is supposed to be the only captain who won a real victory against the Minbari during the Earth Minbari war."

"Captain Sheridan is a great man. He is a courageous man who never backs down from a challenge and always looks out for his crew. He really knows how to inspire you to push yourself and achieve the best results."

"Still, it must have been difficult going from being a chef to a fighter pilot."

"Actually, it was less difficult then you think. My martial arts training helped me out. You may not be physically fighting the enemy, but sharp reflexes are a good thing to have. Also, I have exceptional eyesight and pinpoint accuracy. Once I learned the controls of a Starfury, I could hit any target easily."

"That's incredible. I really need to learn how to pilot a spacecraft. None of the missions that Kosh has assigned me have required it, but I really would like to learn for myself."

"There is something that bothers me about Kosh," Ukyo said with a ponderous expression on her face. "I would like to know why Kosh wanted me to join Earth Force, even going so far as to have false birth records and other data uploaded into Earth's computers. He could not have possibly known I would have been assigned here to Babylon 5, could he?"

"Who knows?" Ranma replied with a shrug. "Maybe he arranged it? I have been around him for five years now and it still amazes me what he can do sometimes. I also still have difficulty understanding him. In any case, you are here now and I am sure he has some purpose in mind for your being in Earth Force."

"I don't know what that could possibly be. I was never really told anything. Being Kosh's ambassadorial aide, you are clearly in a position to help Kosh, but I don't see what he expects me to do."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Ranma assured Ukyo. "It will only become clear whenever Kosh wishes it to become clear, so there is no use in driving yourself nuts trying to figure it out. Believe me, I speak from experience."

"I suppose," Ukyo replied. She did not like that fact, but know Ranma was almost certainly right as far as Kosh was concerned.

Ranma took another sip of his drink before flashing Ukyo a smile.

"Now, what else shall we talk about?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, so I have decided that the Signs and Portents events work better separate from this. Therefore, Signs and Portents will be the next chapter.

Please review.


	5. Signs, Portents and Shampoo Part 1

I apologize for how long it took to get this out. Class work kept me busy, but I am on Christmas Break now and I should have plenty of more time to write. Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**The New Circle **

**Chapter Five: Signs, Portents and Shampoo Part 1 **

* * *

_Fire was the only thing Shampoo could see. Everywhere she turned, she could see the bright, burning flames that were consuming her home. She tried to get up, but every joint in her body protested as pain shoot through her. She had multiple cuts along her body and had taken a harsh blow to the head. Blood was slowly pooling around her from her wounds. Anyone who saw her would be amazed she was still alive. _

_Shampoo could still hear the screams of battle as the few remaining Amazons launched a final assault on the demon that was destroying their village._ _She wanted to climb to her feet and join them, but her limbs refused to cooperate. She wanted to fight and die on her feet like the proud Amazon she was supposed to be. _

_The sounds of battle were soon pierced with the death cries of her Amazon sisters. The last of her tribe was being slaughtered and she was powerless to stop it. Driven into utter despair, Shampoo let out a loud and bloodcurdling scream. _

Shampoo awoke from her nightmare with a start. She glanced around, momentarily confused about her surroundings, until she remembered where she was. She was in her cabin on a space passenger linear bound for the space station Babylon 5.

Even after all of this time, Shampoo still had nightmares about the horrible night all of her family, friends and her entire tribe were wiped out. Her Great-Grandmother, Mousse, everyone who ever meant a damn to her had been dead for centuries. Only she had survived having been rescued by the Drakh, fellow servants of her new masters.

Even after being defeated in the last war and going into hibernation on Z'ha'dum, the Shadows still had their agents and servants keep watch over the galaxy. They knew the Vorlons would not directly intervene with their activities until the time came for the next war. It was not the way of either the Vorlons or Shadows to interfere with each other during the thousand year cycles that separated their wars. As a result, the Drakh had been able to discover the existence of chi wielders and other powerful martial artists on Earth.

Intrigued by this information, the Drakh informed their masters on Z'ha'dum, a few of whom remained awake in order to watch over the others. Realizing the Vorlons had undoubtedly detected them as well, the Shadows ordered the Drakh to collect some of these martial artists to serve in the coming war.

Shampoo accepted the offer to serve the Shadows with little hesitation. With her family and friends dead and her true love missing, there had been no reason for her to stay on Earth. She willingly allowed the Shadows to put her in suspended animation until they needed her. Now, that time had come.

"_You are troubled?" _

Shampoo turned to face the Shadow that spoke to her. Two Shadows had accompanied her and her partner on their mission to ensure everything proceeded according to plan. They stayed invisible at all times in order to conceal their existence, but Shampoo always knew they were there, feeling their chi right next to her. The Shadows only spoke in their own language, but Shampoo had an implant in her brain to translate it for her.

"Shampoo is fine," she replied in broken English.

Shampoo's masters had been insistent on her learning English as it was the commercial language of Earth and would be understood by all humans and aliens she would encounter. She had never excelled at learning foreign languages; however, and she had just as much trouble speaking it as Japanese. Still, her martial arts skills and manipulation of chi, honed during her years training with her great-grandmother, made her indispensible in the eyes of the Shadows, especially considering that the Vorlons also had chi wielding servants as well. As a result, they were willing to overlook her difficulties with the language and use her as a bodyguard for other servants.

Seeing as how the ship was almost to Babylon 5, Shampoo decided to get ready to disembark. She took a quick shower in the small bathroom connected to her cabin and dressed herself. Her clothes were similar to the Chinese pantsuit she had commonly worn on Earth; however, it was black, not pink.

Shampoo had just finished getting dressed when the PA system came on to inform everyone that that ship had exited hyperspace and was on final approach to Babylon 5. Right after the announcement, the buzzer of her cabin door alerted her that she had a visitor outside. She opened the door without hesitation, knowing that only one person could possibly want to see her.

"I assume you heard the announcement," Mr. Mordin said as soon as the door opened. "Are you ready to disembark?"

Shampoo internally cringed at the sickeningly sweet smile on Mordin's face. He seemed to always be smiling and it really unnerved her. Still, their masters had assigned them to work together, so she had no choice but to tolerate him.

"Shampoo is ready," she answered as she gathered her few possessions and prepared to disembark.

The time had come to begin her mission and give purpose to her life again. Great-Grandmother, Ranma, Mousse and everyone else she cared about may be gone, but she would find a way to continue on with her life now. As she left her cabin, she made a silent vow to let nothing interfere with her new start.

* * *

"We are coming up on the distress signal. I am only picking up the transport on sensors. No Raider ships in sight."

"Stay in formation and keep your eyes peeled," Ukyo spoke over the comm to her squadron.

Babylon 5 had received a distress signal from a freighter being attacked by raiders and Zeta Squadron had been dispatched to rescue them. Ukyo, however, knew the transport had little chance of holding out until they could arrive and was prepared for the worst. As the transport came into visual range, it seemed Ukyo's fears were confirmed.

Ukyo maneuvered her Starfury around to examine the wreckage. The transport had multiple breaches in its hull and was adrift in space. Judging from the size of the breaches, the ship's internal atmosphere had long since been compromised. None of the life pods had been jettisoned, which meant none of the crew could have survived.

"What we do now, Lieutenant?" The voice of Ensign Keffer came over the comm.

"Send word to Babylon 5," Ukyo replied solemnly. "Have them send a ship out here to transport the wreckage and recover the bodies. Beyond that, there really is nothing more we can do except guard the area until the recover ship arrives."

Following their commander's orders, Zeta Squadron formed up around the wreckage. Ukyo, doubted there was any need for such a precaution, but procedure was procedure. The sensors showed nothing else nearby, meaning the raiders were already gone. Eventually, the transport arrived to recover the wreckage and Zeta Squadron provided an escort for it.

Upon returning to the station, Ukyo was summoned to Commander Sinclair's office to give her report. She explained everything that happened during the mission concisely and awaited questions from her commander.

"There was nothing else in sensor range, Lieutenant?" Commander Sinclair asked.

"No sir, the raiders had already taken the cargo and fled before we even got close."

"That's impossible," Commander Ivanova spoke up. "Efficient or not, there is no way those raiders could have disabled the ship, unloaded the cargo and completely gotten out of sensor range before your squadron got there."

"I can't explain it, Lt. Commander," Ukyo replied, "but that is exactly what happened."

"This isn't the first time either," Garibaldi spoke up. "There have been several similar incidents in this sector in the past month."

"We need to find a way of responding to these attacks more quickly," Sinclair said.

"That's easier said than done," Ivanova replied. "We simply don't have the time or resources to conduct a sector-wide search for these raiders and it would be impossible to provide enough escorts for every single transport that passes through this sector. We have no choice but to wait for a distress signal from an attack already in progress."

Captain Sinclair and the rest of the Command Staff debated on what to do about the issue for some time, but could not think of a definite solution. Eventually, they decided to keep at least one squadron on stand-by at all times. Afterwards, the Commander dismissed everyone.

Now free of her duties, Ukyo proceeded back to her quarters. She planned on quickly washing up before contacting Ranma to let him know she was off duty. The two of them had planned on meeting up later this evening so Ranma could introduce her to Ambassador Delenn. Ranma believed it would be best for Delenn to know about her in case an emergency occurred and neither Kosh nor him were on the station. Kosh did not seem to object when Ranma mentioned the idea to him; although, Ukyo still had difficulty understanding what the Vorlons said half the time.

As Ukyo approached a nearby elevator to go to the deck her quarters were on, she spotted Ambassador G'Kar waiting for the same elevator. In the time she had been on the station, Ukyo had run into the Narn Ambassador a couple times and she was not too fond of him. He always seemed to be scheming and trying to see how he could use you to his advantage. Ukyo knew that the Narns had become a violent and distrustful people as a result of their past war with the Centauri, but she was still put off by G'Kar's behavior.

"Ah, good day, Lieutenant," G'Kar greeted. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"It is good to see you too, Ambassador," Ukyo replied, hoping the elevator would come soon.

The elevator arrived and Ukyo and G'Kar stepped in. As they stepped in, however, the sound of someone else approaching drew Ukyo's attention down the hall. Ukyo let out a sigh as her eyes fell on the last person she wanted to see whenever she was around Ambassador G'Kar, Ambassador Londo Mollari. Londo seemed to hesitate a bit upon seeing G'Kar was there, but apparently decided that he did not have time to wait for the next elevator and stepped in before the doors closed.

As soon as the doors closed, Ukyo braced herself as she waited for the inevitable to begin. She did not have long to wait.

"I have heard word that your mining colony on Felron 4 has experienced a number of mining accidents recently," Londo began.

"And of what interest is the condition of our mining colony to you?" G'Kar replied.

"I am just curious why you set up such a poorly constructed mining colony. It really does you no good if your workers keep getting maimed in accidents that could easily have been avoided if you had just taken the time to construct it with proper safety guidelines."

"We wouldn't have to rush construction of our mining colonies if we didn't desperately need the resources, since your people mined our homeworld dry."

"So, we're to blame for your mining accidents?"

"Preciously, ambassador."

"And how much of a need for cheap mining colonies would you have, if you weren't devoting so many resources to building more cruisers and carriers for your military?"

"You dare lecture me about building up a military when your people were the ones who invaded us!"

"My people only came to help educate your people! If your people weren't barbarians, you would not have resisted us!"

"Why you..."

"Will the two of you just shut up already!" Ukyo screamed, finally having enough.

Ambassadors G'Kar and Londo rounded on Ukyo, offended that she would interrupt them; however, one look at the former okonomiyaki chief's eyes made them freeze before any words of protest could get out.

"I am surprised no one else has told you two off yet! I've only been on this station for a month and I am already sick of this! Whenever you two are together it's the same damn thing! You find any little issue between your peoples and use it as a springboard to bicker about who started what, like that's going to solve anything! Stop acting like children and actually act like ambassadors!"

The elevator doors opened and Ukyo stomped out. G'Kar and Londo continued to remain silent, even as the doors closed again. It was only after the elevator resumed its motion that either of them dared to speak.

"You know that was your fault too."

"My fault?"

"Yes, your fault!"

"Now listen here..."

* * *

"Why Mordin so interested in coming to bar?" Shampoo asked her companion as they seated themselves in a small drinking establishment on the Zocolo.

"Well, we have a couple hours before our first scheduled meeting and this seems like a good place to relax until then," Mordin answered. "More importantly, according to a contact of mine, one of the ambassadors will be coming here in just a little bit."

"We meeting one of the ambassadors here?" Shampoo asked.

"No, we will be meeting him later," Mordin answered, "but we will have an opportunity to observe another meeting he will be having; a meeting I think knowledge of will prove useful."

"Useful? How?"

"You'll see," Mordin replied, earning an irritated glare from Shampoo, "in fact, here he comes now."

Shampoo turned to see Ambassador Londo Mollari of the Centuari enter the establishment and take a seat at a table and placed a drink order. Even though he did a fairly good job hiding it, Shampoo could tell he was nervous as his eyes kept drifting to the entrance of the bar. Sure enough, as Mordin predicted, he was soon joined by a man in a business suit with a black briefcase and flanked by two strong-looking men who were clearly bodyguards.

After exchanging greetings and a few pleasantries, the two men got down to business. Shampoo could not hear their conversation, but she could clearly see Londo was interested in whatever the man had in the briefcase. His eyes practically lit up in both wonder and surprise when the briefcase was opened to reveal what appeared to be a piece of jewelry. Apparently satisfied their business deal was concluded, the strange man and his bodyguards left and Londo quickly left as well, clutching the box close to him like his life depended on it.

"Why did Centauri Ambassador want strange jewelry?" Shampoo asked.

"That is the Eye," Mordin answered, "an important artifact of the Centuari's royal house. I understand that the Centuari Ambassador has been working very hard to acquire it for an associate of his who is also arriving on this station."

"What Eye have to do with us? You said meeting might be useful, but Shampoo not see how."

"The Eye might help us get into the good graces of the Centauri Ambassador," Mordin replied with a smile, "but that will only be necessary if none of the other ambassadors meet our master's criteria."

Shampoo waited for her companion to elaborate further, but he apparently felt he had explained enough to her and had gone back to his drink. She hated how Mordin did not feel it was necessary to tell her the specifics of his plans. She was just as loyal a servant of their masters as he was and she did not appreciate being left in the dark. Still, she knew she would get a chance to shine soon too. The reason she had been chosen to accompany Mordin was because the Shadows had learned that the Vorlon Ambassador on the station had a chi-wielding bodyguard of his own. Mordin might be a smooth talker, but he had no fighting experience, so it would depend on her skills to protect them should they encounter the Vorlon and his bodyguard. Shampoo silently hoped this would be her chance to truly demonstrate her usefulness to her masters.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
